False Hope
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: [Doug/Evie One-Shot] The first time Doug tells Evie he loves her. Rated T because they're teenagers and... get up to stuff. Loads of fluff!


"Doug." Evie whispered slowly.

He would never get tired of hearing her voice. It had a beautiful ring to it that always seemed to calm him.

They were cuddled up on the couch in his dorm room and at some point she had begun teasing him relentlessly. She loved doing it. She was always trying some new little thing to take his breath away or to drive him crazy.

He had to admit, she was an expert.

She had her legs draped across his and her hands were gently roaming through his hair. Her touch always excited him. She would always laugh at the way Doug lost control when she kissed him. But who could blame him? She couldn't possibly know how much her touches, kisses and presence effected him. It was beyond ridiculous.

All she had to do was say his name and his nerves would be on edge.

His roommate hadn't come back from his trip yet, so they were both making the most of it. Although he knew they shouldn't be doing this. If a teacher walked in at this moment (not that they would, but still) they would both be facing a good amount of detention. Maybe even a few extra 'Sex Ed.' Classes, just to embarrass them further.

Though she had never had a boyfriend before (yeah, Doug couldn't believe it either) she just knew how to do… things. She wasn't even shy about it, she had the most confidence he had ever known a person to have, which wasn't particularly a terrible thing. He liked how she was, because he was the complete opposite. He wouldn't usually have the courage to kiss her first; (he didn't know why, she always accepted them when he did) but it was just something he found hard to do. Maybe it was a fear of rejection, who knows?

She pulled him in closer to press kisses to his neck, which she knew was a weak spot. He squeezed his hand into a fist to stop a moan that was on the verge of escaping. Her fingers came up and teased around his collar, before drifting lower to the top button of his shirt. His heart suddenly picked up the pace, with his thoughts drifting to the dirtiest parts of his mind. They had never worked their way up to… "that" yet. Was tonight going to be the night? Let's just say Doug was ready.

He sometimes wondered if he ever took her breath away. She was constantly affecting his breathing pattern, his heart, his nerves, his ability to think straight; he could go on forever. But did he ever affect her in some way? Well, he didn't have a clue.

"Doug?" She wanted his attention, or an answer, or something.

He sort of… wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah?" He pathetically whispered.

Jesus Christ, he couldn't even cover up how breathless he was.

"I don't love you."

What?

The statement caught him off guard and he seemed to lose the pure bliss and breathlessness of just before. But at the same time, he couldn't seem to summon any emotion. He knew what she just said was meant to hurt him or make him upset or both, but he couldn't feel a thing.

"I love you." That was the only thing he could think to say.

She laughed and it was strange. He had never told her he loved her, is it normal for people to respond with laughter? Her laugh was usually contagious and made him laugh too. This time, she was laughing at him and he didn't know how to feel.

"Doug…" She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, harshly throwing his arms from around her waist.

"Y-Yeah?" He tried to reach for her, but she stepped out of his reach. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Why couldn't he move?

She smirked and knowingly looked at her nails. "You're just not… Not good enough."

"But you told me-"

"I was lying." She said with a wicked smile. "I mean look at me, do you really think _I_ deserve someone like… _you_?"

"Evie." God he was pathetic, wasn't he? How could anyone argue with that point? She was completely right. There was no way a dwarf deserved a goddess.

She ignored him. "I found someone… better. Someone who _I_ deserve."

Chad suddenly walked through the room door and wrapped an arm around her waist. This didn't make any sense. Where did Chad come from? What was going on?

"You can't seriously believe that she could ever love you, right?" Was all Chad said to him, before he pulled Evie closer and kissed her.

It was torture watching it, but he couldn't look away. He couldn't even move, no matter how much he tried to summon his legs to do something. It shouldn't have surprised him, not really. He was always expecting her to move on; he knew he would never be good enough. Why couldn't he cry? All he wanted to do was cry; he needed to let something out. He tried to yell and scream but nothing came out.

He just sat there and watched them like a creep.

Why? Why did she do this to him? Why didn't she just ignore him or friend-zone him?

Why did she have to break his heart like this?

"Doug?" He heard her voice again.

That was impossible, he must be going crazy.

She was right in front of him, making out with the asshole that did her wrong.

"Doug wake up!"

Doug sat up and clutched at whatever was covering him. Blankets…

What?

It was completely dark wherever he was and he was breathing really hard. His heart felt like it was beating a million times an hour. Was he having a heart attack? It certainly felt like it. No, that must be what a broken heart feels like.

"Doug?" Someone said and rested a hand on his shoulder.

The voice startled him and he jumped. He looked into the darkness and saw a familiar face.

"Evie!?"

What happened before came flooding back into his mind, but this time, he could feel everything. The heart break was raw and powerful. He didn't even try to stop the sobs or the tears, though he wished he tried. She would only laugh at his weakness.

He wanted to hold her, kiss her; just to touch her in general. Anything. But she didn't want him, she never did. Which then led him to ask himself, why she was here. For more torment? He couldn't seem to find a single angry thought to be directed at her. He loves her more than she could ever know.

"Doug, hey hey." She wrapped her arms around his upper torso and stroked a hand down his back.

"Evie, I'm sorry." He sobbed. "I know I'm not good enough, just please… Please…"

He didn't even know what he was trying to say. Why was she still here? Where was Chad? Why did she have to tease him like this? He knows now that she doesn't want him, why does she have to constantly keep convincing him otherwise? Why give him false hope?

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't find the will to ask them.

"You were dreaming." She whispered into his shoulder. "I'm here, it was just a dream."

"W-What?" He sobbed.

A dream?

"Remember? You fell asleep while we were watching a movie." She pressed a kiss to his neck and he almost pulled away. It reminded him of her cruel words. "You were talking in your sleep. Just my name at first, but you got louder and kept telling me not to leave you. Doug, what… What did you dream about?"

It was just a dream. He almost smiled in relief, but the memory of it stopped him.

"I wasn't good enough… You told me you didn't want me."

"Oh, Doug." She cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards hers. He could only just see her beautiful, makeup free face in the dark. She was absolute perfection. "I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed him gently and he froze, his thoughts halting any sort of movement.

It was… just a dream. All a dream.

She wanted him and they were still together.

He loved her and maybe she felt the same way.

She wasn't going to leave him.

Oh.

How he went from being in absolute misery to complete happiness, in less than a second, was a mystery to him. No, scratch that, he knew why: That's just what Evie did to him.

And, in that second, was when he lost any sort of control he had in the first place.

He kissed her back desperately, almost wondering what he would have done if he had never been able to kiss her again. How would he have been able to function properly ever again? God knows.

His kiss caught her off guard, he could tell by her quick intake of breath, but she quickly recovered and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.

He ran his hands over her beautiful curves, tracing from her bra line to her waist multiple times. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth for a second or two and he moaned. He didn't even care. He wasn't planning on holding anything back, not that he could in the first place.

He awkwardly grabbed at her bare thighs and lifted her up onto his lap. Well, that was the plan, but instead brought her down too quickly, which resulted in her crashing down on top of him and onto the mattress.

They butted heads and Evie broke the kiss, moving a hand to her head.

"Doug…" She gasped. "I think you… just, calm down."

"Sorry." He sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I never thought I would get the chance to- to kiss you again."

She chuckled, but didn't move from her position on top of him. "You're usually crazy when we kiss, but that was something else."

He chuckled too and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. She looked so adorable in her pyjamas, almost making her look innocent. Of course, Doug knew better. She smiled and brought her lips to the inside of his palm, planting a small kiss there.

"I don't ever want you to think that again." She said seriously, relaxing onto him and stroking her thumb across his cheek.

"Think what?" He knew what she meant, but it felt right to ask anyway.

"Like you're not good enough because…" She trailed off and for the first time (probably ever), she looked almost vulnerable.

"Because?" Now this got him curious.

"Because I really lo-" She broke off and broke eye contact. "I just I-"

"You don't have to say it." He said quietly.

He knew that she didn't know what love was. At least not yet. He knew of what she went through on the island: about all the emotional (and sometimes physical) abuse and manipulation from the people who lived there (especially her mother, but she wasn't always the only one.) It would take a while for her to be able to say 'I Love You' and there was nothing wrong with that. He'll wait years if he has to.

She tried to smile, but she had stumbled into a dark place in her mind.

"Hey." He sat up, keeping his arms firmly around her waist so she didn't try to run away. She went along with it, moving with him and now straddling his waist. She just stared at him, her eyes filled with pain. He felt his heart ache seeing her like this. She was the last person in the world who deserved to feel this way.

He softly connected their lips again, only for a few short seconds to try and get her attention away from her thoughts.

When he pulled away, she wrapped her arms around herself, almost as if she was cold. Her eyes fell from his and none of them said anything for a minute. He knew sometimes she needed a moment or two to sort out her thoughts. She might eventually want to share them with him, but if not, he'll respect it either way. He wasn't going to try and push anything out of her. He could never truly understand or relate to what she went through on that island.

"I do feel that way towards you." She eventually said but then grimaced. "I want to say it… You deserve at least that. But I can't; not yet."

"I know and it's ok." He said gently. "I'll never understand why you picked _me_ though."

She hit his shoulder playfully and sternly looked at him. "I said don't. You're amazing Doug, really."

"I love you, Evie." He smiled. "So much."

She looked at him for a minute, almost looking to see if this was some sort of trick or a joke. He smiled wider, not believing he had actually had the courage to tell her he loved her. Her lips slowly formed a smile too and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do?" She asked almost shyly.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed.

He just felt like announcing it to the world.

"Shhhh." She whispered, covering his mouth with her palm. "Do you want someone to catch me in your dorm? We'll get detention for like, a year!"

Doug shrugged. "Worth it."

She smiled gently and leaned in to kiss him, but before she reached his lips she stopped. He could feel the warmth of her breath panning over his face. The anticipation of her lips was driving him mad. No matter how much he leaned in, she slowly leaned away.

Oh right, it must have been time for a tease.

"Say it again." She whispered against his lips.

"What?" His brain wasn't working at the moment.

"What you said before silly." She giggled, teasing his bottom lip with hers.

"I love you."

He felt her shiver and he chuckled. Maybe he was imagining it, but he's pretty sure he felt her hold onto him a little tighter in that moment. Well, who knows, he might affect her in some way after all.

She giggled and kissed either side of his jaw, before teasing him with just a peck to his lips before pulling away. He sighed deeply in an attempt to hold back a whine. God, was he 6 years old?

"Again."

"I love you." He said without a hesitation.

He would say it all day if it made her happy.

She finally crashed her lips onto his and he responded, well, the same way he always did…

…With way too much enthusiasm.


End file.
